Chin Up, Chekov
by Mezzo morto
Summary: Перевод фика Incoming Grapefruit


Шшшшш!

С тихим вскриком, Чехов отдернул руку от панели доступа, шипя сквозь зубы от боли в руке. Обжигающий металл разъема победно потрескивал; тонкая струйка едкого дыма расплывалась в воздухе, принося ему в лицо зловоние сгоревших полимеров и заставляя его глаза слезиться. Выпускной клапан выглядел достаточно невинно, но оказался раскаленным при прикосновении. И, черт побери, это было больно.

"Ты в порядке, парнишка?"

Рука мягко опускается на его плечо, но Чехов все равно подскакивает, застигнутый врасплох внезапным появлением инженера. Изнеможение притупляет его чувство времени; затуманивает его зрение, наполняет его голову чем-то похожим на вату, что делает его мышление, хождение и понимание происходящего необычайно трудным. Наверное, поэтому он забыл отвести энергию во вторичное хранилище. И теперь его придется пойти в лазарет и позаботиться о своей руке.

Идиот.

"Парнишка?"

Чехов повернулся к старшему офицеру, опустив руку и заставляя себя улыбнуться. Потрепанный и лишенный сна, инженер молча смотрел на него, нахмурившись - взгляд его выражал что-то среднее между обеспокоенностью и неодобрением - потирая испачканный сажей лоб, Энсин тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. Бедный мистер Скотт все еще пытается вернуть варп катушку обратно в рабочий режим, а он тут суетится и только усугубляет положение.

"Прощу прощения, Мистер Скотт," извинился он, слова получались отрывистыми, как всегда, когда он ошибался. "Я не хотел отвлекать вас. Я пытался..."

"Разве ты не перенаправил энергию?" спросил Скотти с любопытством, всматриваясь в открытую панель рядом с Чеховым.

Семнадцатилетний парень почувствовал себя еще хуже. "Мне очень жаль, сэр. Я не понимал, что забыл сделать это, пока не попытался отрегулировать..."

Он замолчал, когда рука инженера соскользнула с его плеча к запястью, поворачивая его руку ладонью вверх, гладкая ярко-красная поверхность ожога чуть поблескивала в свете ярких ламп над их головами.

"Ты не сможешь помочь с таким ожогом, парень," сказал Скотт серьезно, от усталости его акцент усилился. "Давай, иди в лазарет. Капитан с меня шкуру сдерет, если я позволю тебе остаться с этим здесь."

Чехов грустно вздохнул. "Да, сэр" Затем он выпрямился. "Но я вернусь, как только смогу, чтобы закончить работу."

Шотландец поморщился, всматриваясь в усталое лицо энсина. "Не то чтобы я не ценил помощь - потому что, поверь мне, я ценю - но ты уже сделал свою часть работы и..." он тяжело вздохнул и развел руками, склонив голову на бок и еще пристальнее посмотрев на Чехова. "Эх, парень, тебе надо поспать. Ты можешь сделать вид, что сейчас ночь. Я смогу найти кого-нибудь более опытного, чтобы разобраться с элементами питания, все будет сделано в миг. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться."

Хотя Чехов по прежнему улыбался, слова Скотти были как удар под дых. Кивнув головой, он пожелал инженеру спокойной ночи и повернулся к ближайшему выходу, прижимая раненную руку к боку."

Он не хотел. Только не сейчас, когда ремонтная команда буквально сбивалась с ног от многочисленных проблем судна и даже капитан Кирк самолично спускался с мостика, чтобы помочь в случае необходимости. Капитан был полезен, он не делал глупых ошибок, приводящих к глупым травмам. Все хотели получить помощь капитана. Но помощь Чехова? Нет.

Место их недавней стычки с клингонским крейсером Энтерпрайз покинул потрепанным. Далеко не таким калекой, каким он был после нападения Нерона пять месяцев назад, но повреждения были довольно большие, так что система жизнеобеспечение на некоторое время отказала. А ближайшая база Звездного флота была минимум в трех днях пути от их нынешнего местоположения, и экипаж работал круглые сутки, чтобы запустить варп-двигатель и щиты. Все они трудятся, оставляя свои обычные посты, чтобы помочь устранить повреждения или заменить энерго-цепи.

Ну... все, кроме Чехова, или так только кажется.

Единственные на борту Энтерпрайза, кто не обращает внимания на его возраст и признает его интеллект - Сулу и капитан. Но опять же, капитан поддерживает каждого члена экипажа, это его работа. А Сулу из-за травм в настоящее время не мог поддержать его, когда он предлагал свою помощь ремонтной бригаде. Его нет рядом, чтобы ободряюще улыбнутся, когда какая-нибудь идея придет ему в голову во время дежурства на мостике. Рулевой Роджерс - прекрасный офицер, но он, очевидно, думает, что Чехов - просто неопытный кадет, который еще не готов носить мундир.

И, справедливо говоря, Роджерс, вероятно, прав.

Ощущая себя совершенно несчастным, русский подросток медленно спускался в лазарет, низко опустив голову и плечи. Дойдя до нужного коридора, он замедлил шаг до скорости улитки, улыбаясь проходящим мимо членам экипажа, и делая вид, что сосредоточенно изучает коммуникационное реле или панель управления, если кто-нибудь приближался к нему.

Возможно, ему повезет, и доктор Моджимба не будет дежурным медиком. По крайней мере так он сказал себе, приближаясь к двойным дверям, опираясь спиной о стену так, будто идет по краю пропасти. Но это не помогло избавиться от холодного щупальца страха, свернувшегося у него в груди.

Хотя его рука пульсировала от боли - так, что он даже не пытался пошевелить пальцами - он отчаянно мечтал избежать лечения у молодого врача. Моджимба был всего на пять лет старше него, но со своими шестью футами и четырьмя дюймами, он выглядел намного внушительнее подростка. И у него была привычка глазеть поверх своего носа на Чехова, когда тот нуждался в лечении - которое, к сожалению, было необходимо довольно часто.

Двери открыли перед ним, и он шагнул вперед, осматривая тускло освещенный лазарет. Здесь было всего несколько пациентов, экраны, стоящие у каждой био кровати позволяли Чехову наблюдать за состоянием спящих , когда он проходил мимо. На другом конце просторной комнаты стояла около прилегшей пациентки - молодого энсина, если Чеков не ошибался - медсестра, проводя сканирующим устройством над ее неподвижным телом и, кажется, не обращая внимания на присутствие подростка.

Кажется, Чехову улыбнулась удача; доктора Моджимбы нигде не было видно.

"Энсин?"

Он подскочил, поворачивая голову к двери, ведущей в кабинет глав. врача. Знакомая фигура стояла, прислонившись к косяку, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурив брови в коронном жесте.

"Извините, что отвлекаю вас, эм, Доктор" Чехов споткнулся, приближаясь к врачу. "Я только хотел узнать, не могли бы вы..."

"Я отпущу Сулу во второй половине дня," прервал его МакКой, поднимая планшет с полки рядом с дверью и перекладывая его на место у соседней кровати. "Он не будет дежурить несколько дней, но с ним все будет в порядке. Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы ему сейчас позволили отдохнуть. Для нас, людей, сон - лучшее средство, когда речь заходит о лечении. Приходи к нему завтра, я уверен, он будет тебе благодарен за визит."

Чехов поежился. "Эм... Я пришел на из-за этого, сэр."

"Да?" Доктор остановился, уже зайдя обратно в свой кабинет, и оглянулся на энсина.

"Я хотел спросить не могли бы вы, хм... помочь мне с этим?" Он протянул руку врачу ладонью вверх и виновато пожал плечами.

Плечи Боунса опустились, и он закатил глаза к потолку. "Боже, Павел, только не снова."

"Если вы заняты," пробормотал Чехов, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки, "это может подождать, пока..."

"Ой, да заткнись ты," проворчал мужчина, открывая стоящую рядом камеру хранения и вытаскивая все необходимое. "Конечно, это не может подождать. Иди сюда. Мне все равно нужно отдохнуть от документов."

Чехов не представлял, что мог бы чувствовать себя хуже. Со всеми пострадавшими после недавнего нападения на Энтерпрайз, МакКою, конечно, пришлось зарыться в бумаги. Подросток вздохнул. Ему следовало подождать до утра, Главный врач и так выглядел изможденным. Даже доктор Моджимба был бы лучше, если бы это значило передышку для МакКоя.

Рука обхватила Чехова за локоть и потянула к биокровати. МакКой легко похлопал по ее мягкой поверхности и положил рядом медицинские инструменты.

"C'mon, kid, let's see the damage."  
"Давай, пацан, посмотрим повреждение."

Чехов ненавидел свой рост. Его ноги, свисающие с кровати, не доставали до пола лазарета добрых полтора фута. Он больше чем когда-либо еще ощущал себя ребенком.

"И все же, как ты умудрился получить это?" спросил доктор, и его грубый тон совсем не вязался с беспокойством во взгляде, когда он проводил сканером над волдырями и вчитывался в показания медицинского трикодера.

"Я пытался помочь мистеру Скотту с ремонтом," ответил Чехов несчастно, его плечи опять опустились, "Хотя, я думаю, что только путался под ногами."

"Нет," МакКой послал ему короткую полуулыбку, распыляя гипоспрей по запястью подростка, "Я уверен, что Скотти ценит это. К тому же, все получают травмы в инженерной, это ответственное место - все эти открытые панели с электросхемами, загерметизированные канистры." Он вздрогнул и криво усмехнулся. "Парни Скотти появляются здесь почти так же часто, как ты."

"Они хотя бы знают, что делают."

Тишина, повисшая между ними, заставила МакКоя почувствовать себя немного некомфортно. Этот Чехов не был тем, кого он знал и кого - хотя он никогда прямо не признается в этом - ценил. Откашлявшись, он снова улыбнулся. "Слушай, уже довольно поздно. Не пора ли тебе спать?"

Легкая насмешка не возымела желаемого эффекта, и лицо Чехова только помрачнело. Увидев реакцию, доктор снова замолчал, откручивая крышку с банки пентасон-триоксил геля.

"Ты выглядишь хандрящим, сынок," заметил он мягко. "Что тебя тревожит?"

"Ничего."

"Да ладно тебе," протянул МакКой. "Должно же быть что-то. Иначе, где твоя обычная молодецкая улыбка? Ну знаешь, та, которая заставляет меня чувствовать себя чертовым стариком."

Чехов вздохнул, наблюдая, как доктор начал наносить полупрозрачный гель на обожженную ладонь. "Вы..." он остановился и закусил нижнюю губу, прежде чем продолжить, "вы думаете, что я слишком молод, чтобы быть на Энтерпрайзе?"

У МакКоя вытянулось лицо, его рука на мгновение замерла, прежде чем продолжить наносить гель. "Почему ты спрашиваешь?"

Чехов пробормотал, "Ну... вы сказали, что мне только семнадцать, Сэр - когда мы пытались спасти капитана Пайка от ромуланцев. И вы называете меня "пацаном"... не то чтобы я возражал, Сэр," поспешно добавил он, увидев смущенное выражение лица МакКоя. "Но остальные члены экипажа относятся ко мне по-другому - они думают, что я не должен быть энсином."

Доктор отложил гель в сторону и покачал головой, потянувшись за гидроколлоидной повязкой. "Я называю тебя "пацан". потому что ты младший офицер, а не потому, что сомневаюсь в твоих возможностях," заявил он твердо. "Черт, я даже капитана все время называю "пацаном". Это прерогатива старика. Ну... во всяком случае именно так я вижу вещи."

Несколько минут прошли в молчании и подросток не поднимал взгляд от своим коленей, пока врач работал. Его мысли вернулись к непреднамеренно обидным комментариям, сказанным ему другими членами экипажа за последние несколько месяцев, и ко всему остальному. Каждая сочувствующая улыбка, каждый насмешливый взгляд, которыми обменивались старшие офицеры, каждый мученически поднятый к потолку взгляд... воспоминания обо всех этих инцидентах заставляли его чувствовать себя все незначительнее и незначительнее, пока он не стал чем-то вроде крошечной бесполезной бактерии под микроскопом доктора Моджимбы.

"Я запрещаю тебе выходить на дежурство в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов," заявил МакКой бодро, одной рукой печатая что-то в своем планшете.

Чехов широко распахнул глаза, "Но Сэр, ремонт..."

"Все еще будет там, когда ты вернешься," прервал его доктор, награждая пристальным взглядом. Он поднял палец, предостерегая Чехова от дальнейших протестов. "А-а, никаких споров. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, сынок. И поесть. Когда ты в последний раз делал это?"

Энсин пожал плечами. Он действительно не помнил. Из-за работы, у него совсем не было времени на еду.

"Да, я так и думал," протянул МакКой неодобрительно. "Парень, считай, что это приказ. Тебе стоит получше заботиться о себе. Видит Бог, мы потеряли уже достаточно хороших людей."

"Но Сэр, какой смысл в отдыхе, если я даже не устал?" заспорил Чехов. И он говорил чистую правду. Меньше десяти минут назад он держался из последних сил, но сейчас он снова чувствовал себя человеком.

"Это просто побочный эффект анестетика, который я использовал." МакКой по запястью подростка в том месте, куда вводил лекарство. "Это пройдет через час или около того, и тогда ты будешь почти готов упасть. Вот что я тебе скажу..." Он задумчиво потер подбородок. "Почему бы тебе не пойти ненадолго в шестую комнату отдыха?"

"Сэр?"

"Там тихо, и открывается прекрасный вид на звезды. Иди, отдохни немного, Чехов, относись ко всему проще." Он снова чуть улыбнулся. "Никогда не знаешь, что может произойти."

Недоуменно посмотрев на врача, Чехов соскользнул с кровати, здоровой рукой поправляя свою форму.

"Спасибо, Доктор."

МакКой похлопал его по плечу. "В любое время, парень. Зайди еще раз завтра утром, ожег должен будет хорошо зажить к тому времени."

"Да, Сэр. Спокойной ночи." Чехов, все еще размышляя над предложением доктора, направился к двери.

Главный врач посмотрел ему вслед, его глаза мерцали, а губы растянулись в полуулыбке.

-OoOoO-

В комнате отдыха было темно, чему Чехов не особенно удивился, учитываю текущее положение дел. У команды, работающей круглосуточно, чтобы вернуть корабль в рабочее состояние, совсем не было времени, чтобы расслабиться с каким-нибудь напитком после дежурства. Граница между окончанием одного дежурства, и началом следующего практически исчезла в последние дни, при этом каждый член экипажа брал столько дополнительных часов работы, сколько физически мог выдержать. Чехов был главным примером этого; его дежурство закончилось семь часов назад, но он чувствовал, что его помощь может пригодиться где-нибудь еще.

Видимо он ошибался. Ремонтная команда лейтенанта О'Райли отослала его обратно на мостик уже через час. Но Спок не смог найти ему подходящую работу на мостике, так что коммандору пришлось отправить его в инженерный отсек.

Тяжело вздохнув, он плюхнулся на ближайшее сиденье, слишком обеспокоенный, чтобы потрудиться попросить компьютер включить свет. Мистер Скотт заслуживает отдохнуть, а не он. О чем только думал доктор? Он в порядке!

"Это бесполезно," пробормотал он, запуская пальцы здоровой руки в свои вьющиеся волосы.

"Первый признак безумия, ты знаешь."

Знакомый веселый голос заставил Чехова вскочить, чуть не сбив при этом стул. Он только сейчас заметил темную фигуру, сидящую рядом с огромным окном в другом конце комнаты.

"Капитан!" воскликнул он, чувствуя, как его сердце танцует самбу у него в груди. "Простите за вторжение, Сэр, я не знал, что вы здесь. Когда доктор сказал мне... Извините, я оставлю вас в покое."

"Тебя прислал Боунс?" капитан казался заинтересованным, а не сердитым. Ну, хоть что-то.

Чехов выпрямился, восстановив самообладание. "Да, Сэр."

"И он не сказал тебе, что я буду здесь?" продолжил Кирк.

"Ах.. нет, Сэр. Но я уйду, если вы хотите..."

"Нет, нет" в слабом свете звезд за окном, Чехов увидел, как капитан тепло улыбнулся, "Я не против компании."

Энсин нервно дернулся. "Вы... вы уверены, капитан?"

"Да, я уверен. Иди сюда, садись." Он приглашающе похлопал по устилающему пол ковру, прежде, чем вернуться в ту же позу: руки отведены назад и опираются об пол, придерживая его, длинные ноги вытянуты вперед так, что носки его сапог почти касаются стекла окна перед ним.

Чехов поколебался пару мгновений, прежде чем обойти стол и приблизиться к старшему офицеру, застенчиво пытаясь выглядеть небрежным, копируя позу капитана. В следующее мгновение, однако, он снова сел прямо, положив пульсирующую от боли руку на колени и молча проклиная себя за глупость. Он осторожно потер ее через повязку, поморщившись, и порадовался, что выражение его лица не видно в темноте комнаты.

Но, похоже, для Джеймса Т. Кирка было недостаточно темно.

"Эй, что случилось с твоей рукой?" спросил старший офицер, подаваясь вперед. Звезды осветили морщины, проступившие на его заинтересованно нахмурившемся лице.

Подросток поморщился. Он совсем не хотел начинать этот разговор опять, было достаточно неловко говорить об этом с доктором - а МакКой ему нравился. Ну, капитан тоже нравился ему, но это было по-другому. Это же капитан Кирк.

"Ничего, капитан," пробормотал русский, смотря в сторону и чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки. Так он никогда не сможет завоевать уважение капитана. Кажется, единственный раз, когда они говорили не при исполнении служебных обязанностей был после одного из промахов Чехова. Инцидент с тем бедным лейтенантом с Ориона и тарелкой пасты нанес весьма болезненный удар по его уверенности в себе.

"Чехов." Голос капитана все еще был мягок, но подросток сумел уловить предупреждающие нотки, которые заставили его почувствовать себя неуютно.

"Я помогал мистеру Скотту в инженерном отсек; ремонтировал, да?" объяснил он. "У меня был небольшой спор с упрямой энергоячейкой."

"Обжегся?"

"Да."

Он увидел, как Кирк поморщился. "Ауч."

"Мистер Скотт заставил меня пойти в лазарет," вздохнул Чехов, рассеянно теребя повязку. "Я хотел вернуться и закончить закреплять блок, но..." Он замолчал, опустив голову.

Кирк искоса взглянул на него, снова нахмурившись.

"Но?" подсказал он, так тихо, что его голос был едва слышен на фоне гула двигателей - которые, похоже, Скотти сумел починить в отсутствие Чехова. Это только доказывало, что он просто мешался.

"Но мистер Скотт не хочет, чтобы я был там," ответил Чехов слабым голосом. "Я просто путаюсь под ногами."

"Нет," Кирк усмехнулся. отчетливо напомнив подростку о МакКое. "При текущем положении дел, в инженерном отсеке приветствуют любую помощь, которую могут получить. Нам удалось включить двигатели всего несколько минут назад, но варп? Бедный Скотти получил только жалкие обломки катушек. Проклятые клингонцы многое спалили."

Капитан тяжело вздохнул; и его резкий, рваный выдох рассказал о бессонных ночах и недостатке кофе. Кирк провел рукой по лицу, позволяя тишине опуститься между ними. Он задавался вопросом, почему МакКой отправил парнишку сюда. Ясно, что на уме молодого энсина что-то было, но почему МакКой, кажется, думал, что он может это исправить? Он же не консультант.

Однако, получше рассмотрев молодого человека рядом с собой, он понял, почему Боунс думал, что есть какая-то проблема. Он не замечал этого раньше, слишком сильно погруженный в собственные мысли, но он действительно беспокоился за парня теперь, когда свет далеких звезд высветил подростка, сидящего рядом. Джим смог увидеть утомленный, печальный взгляд и темные круги под глазами подростка. Чехов был не похож сам на себя.

Ай, какого черта. Может же он хотя бы попробовать дать совет.

Он на мгновение прикусил нижнюю губу, поморщившись, когда зубы задели все еще чувствительный рубец - потому что, насколько бы большой звездолет ты не получил, отсутствие ремней на капитанском кресле приводит к весьма болезненным последствиям, когда кучка гребанных клингонцев пытается разнести твою задницу в пух и прах.

Он отбросил эту мысль в сторону, проводя языком по рубцу, размышляя над ситуацией своего собеседника. Что-то в словах Чехова беспокоило его, и он не был уверен в причине.

Что ж, это такое же хорошее начало, как и любое другое.

"Эй, Павел?" начал он, на этот раз немного громче.

Подросток откликнулся на свое имя, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кирка широко распахнутыми, почти виноватыми глазами. И это заставило Джима еще сильнее беспокоиться. Он сел, подаваясь вперед, чтобы сосредоточить внимание на парне.

"Что заставляет тебя думать, что Скотти не хочет видеть тебя в инженерном?"

Лицо Чехова погрустнело, и он опустил взгляд. "Он сказал, что я должен поспать," ответил русский, так, будто это предположение просто смехотворно. "Он сказал, что назначит более опытного офицера, для этой задачи, и она будет решена "в мгновение". Но я могу сказать, что он имел в виду на самом деле, капитан."

Направленный в никуда взгляд подростка, страдание, отражающееся в его глазах, заставляли энсина выглядеть моложе своих семнадцати лет. "Он думает, что я не способен сделать это сам."

Кирк приподнял брови, и что-то сродни братскому сочувствию шевельнулось в его груди, когда он склонил голову, спрашивая мягко. "Может быть он просто считает, что тебе необходимо отдохнуть?"

"Нет," пробормотал подросток, грустно покачав головой. "Просто он думает, что я слишком молод, чтобы быть членом экипажа."

"Что?" Обе брови взлетели вверх в этот раз. Откуда это взялось?

Энсин серьезно посмотрел на него. "Все так думают, капитан," заявил он, не уверенный, почему рассказывает об этом старшему офицеру. "Вы не понимаете каково это, быть настолько молодым на корабле вроде этого."

Капитан открыл было рот, чтобы прокомментировать, но передумал и позволил русскому продолжать.

"Члены экипажа, не принимают меня в качестве офицера звездного флота," заявил Чехов взволнованно, показывая здоровой рукой на свою форму. "Они улыбаются, когда я что-то говорю, будто это большая шутка. Они гладят меня по голове, как будто я маленький мальчик. И если рядом нет старшего офицера, они не воспринимают меня всерьез. Если я совершаю небольшую ошибку, они смеются надо мной." Он покачал головой, его голос, довольно громкие до этого, внезапно понижается. "И это заставляет меня думать: правильно ли я делаю? Готов ли я к этому?"

Джим долго ничего не говорил, на его лице застыло серьезное выражение. Теперь он понимал, почему Боунс отправил Павла к нему, вниз. Все это имело смысл. Его сердце болело за парня. Но он не мог позволить Чехову идти дальше по этому пути самоуничижения; экипаж Энтерпрайза любил парня яростно, потерять его будет, как потерять часть самого корабля. Преданный, заботливый, надежный - не говоря уже о том, что умный - и всегда фонтанирующий энергией, которая, казалось, скрашивала дни на мостике. Будь он проклят, если позволит себе потерять Павла.

Он поднял глаза, встречаясь с взглядом Чехова, и опять откинулся назад на руках, мягко вздыхая.

"Павел, посмотри на меня," приказал он. "Посмотри на меня и скажи, что ты видишь."

Энсин нахмурился, сконфуженный. Я... Сэр?"

"Что вы видите, энсин?" повторил Кирк

Чехов не был уверен, что случилось со старшим офицером, но не хотел настраивать его против себя, отказываясь отвечать на вопрос.

"Я... я вижу капитана Звездного флота," ответил он нерешительно.

Кирк ободряюще кивнул. "Угу. Опишите его мне, мистер Чехов."

Подросток нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как сердце учащенно бьется в груди. Это какой-то тест? А если да, то что он должен сказать? Если бы капитан спросил его о квантовой механике или работе системных модуляторов, он бы с радостью дал правильный ответ. Но Кирка не интересовал его интеллект, что увеличивало его шансы ответить неправильно и разочаровать своего капитана. Но если он вообще не ответит...

Выпрямившись и собрав всю свою уверенность, Чехов продолжил. "Он хороший лидер. Сильнее большинства мужчин. Достаточно храбр, чтобы следовать по тому пути, который считает правильным и опровергать мнение тех, кто не согласен... как мистер Спок."

Кирк на это усмехнулся, его глаза замерцали в свете звезд, и Чехов, чувствуя, как сердце взлетело от облегчения, продолжил "Он верен своим коллегам и друзьям. Его быстрое решение спасло планету, его корабль и его команду от атаки Нерона, даже когда победа казалась невозможной."

Кирк помолчал пару секунд, глядя на Чехова с теплом в глазах. "И сколько ему лет, энсин?"

Павел моргнул. "Ему... вам..." он замолчал, снова краснея. "Эм, двадцать пять, сэр. Я думаю."

Мужчина медленно кивнул. "Двадцать пять, мистер Чехов. Вы не считаете, что это, вроде как, слишком мало, для капитана Звездного флота?"

"Нет, сэр," быстро ответил русский. "У вас есть все необходимые навыки, чтобы превосходно управлять Энтерпрайзом. Это никак не связано с вашим... возрастом."

Его щеки запылали краской, когда он понял, чего пытался достичь Джим. "Капитан..."

Кирк сел, сжимая плечо энсина. "Ты отличный парень, Павел. Ментально, ты намного сильнее, чем большинство парней твоего возраста. Ты достаточно храбрый, чтобы воплощать свои идеи в жизнь." Чехов увидел, как сверкнули белые зубы, когда капитан улыбнулся. "Даже перед мистером Споком. Ты верен друзьям и соратникам, иногда это намного важнее, чем возраст или ранг на корабле. И это твоя сообразительность спасла планету, этот корабль и его экипаж. Не важно, семь тебе, семнадцать или семьдесят семь; ты заслуживаешь быть в Звездном флоте, так же как и любой из нас. Ты заслуживаешь этого."

Чехов снова сглотнул, от этих слов появился болезненный ком в горле.

"Спасибо, сэр."

Двадцатипятилетний парень улыбнулся в ответ, хлопнув Чехова по спине. "И я знаю, каково это, быть в окружении парней, на несколько лет старше тебя, и имеющих больше опыта," заявил он. "Есть множество прекрасных офицеров, которые служили в Звездном флоте десятилетия, и до сих пор не добрались до капитанского кресла. А я? Я был в Академии три года. И все знают это. Поверь мне, это может создать адский скандал со всеми этими трудолюбивыми Первыми Офицерами. Так что, как ты возможно уже подумал, этот месяц на земле был для меня адом. Многие чувствовали себя обманутыми, и у них были на это все основания. Какое-то время, я чувствовал, что даже не заслуживаю дышать воздухом Энтерпрайза, не то что быть его капитаном."

Павел притих, с восторгом слушая исповедь капитана. Когда мужчина остановился перевести дыхание, он мягко поинтересовался, "Что заставило вас передумать?"

Кирк улыбнулся, весело качая головой. "Боунс немного поговорил со мной, дам мне пару советов. Сказал, что однажды я смогу принести пользу. Я полагаю, он был прав." Он с улыбкой посмотрел на энсина. "Знаешь что, Павел? Ты просто потрясающий. Я действительно так считаю. И не позволяй никому говорить тебе обратное."

Чехов улыбнулся, глядя на своего командира, чувствуя тепло, расползающееся по щекам. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Но была еще одна вещь, по прежнему беспокоящая его.

"Сэр... как мне показать команде, что я готов к этому?"

"Тебе не нужно этого делать, парень," заверил его Кирк, разминая затекшие мышцы ног. "Поверь мне они знают. Они просто выбрали странный способ показать это."

"Но мистер Скотт, он не хотел видеть меня в инженерном..." Павел обеспокоенно нахмурился.

После небольшой паузы Кирк крикнул, "Компьютер? Свет на четверть интенсивности."

Хотя желтый свет был тусклым, он остро резанул по усталым глазам Чехова. Тот вздрогнул, моргая, пока глаза приспосабливались.

"Что Скотти сказал вам, энсин?"

Чехов прикрыл рукой слезящиеся глаза. "Что мне надо показаться врачу," ответил он медленно. "Что мне нужно отдохнуть."

Кирк кивнул в сторону окна. "Посмотри на себя, Павел."

Подросток послушался. Он был удивлен, увидев очевидные признаки усталости в своем отражении. Он протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к своему лицу, кончиками пальцев прослеживая мешки под глазами.

"Видишь?" надавил капитан. "Скотти никогда не сомневался в твоих технических возможностях, он просто думал, что тебе необходимо немного поспать. И я полностью с этим согласен, энсин. Ты выглядишь усталым."

Чехов кивнул, вздыхая. "Доктор МакКой думает так же. Он запретил мне выходить завтра на дежурство. Он сказал, что мне нужно отдохнуть.

"Ну что ж," Кирк хлопнул его по спине и вскочил на ноги, "лучше не тянуть с этим, энсин. У нас обоих есть приказ."

"Сэр?"

Кирк улыбнулся, пожимая плечами, и протянул парню руку. "Ты не единственный, кого против воли отправили в постель, Чехов. Боунс позволил мне посетить комнату отдыха, при условии, что я вернусь в свою каюту в течение часа. И мое время почти истекло, так что..."

Он помог энсину подняться на ноги, и легонько подтолкнул Чехова к двери, заставляя двигаться, и они оба быстро покинули комнату. Коридор был пуст и они, все еще расслабленные, медленно побрели к турболифту.

Русский подросток шел с уверенность, его мир был восстановлен, а разум спокоен. Конечно, он все еще был самым молодым членом экипажа Энтерпрайза, самым молодым выпускником Академии и самым молодым офицеров Звездного флота; но это больше не имело для него значения.

Капитан Кирк думал, что он потрясающий.


End file.
